


Dear Housewife

by orphan_account



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Anal Fingering, Cock Slut, Erotica, Gay Sex, House Cleaning, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Tokyo Ghoul: re, Yaoi, feminine haise, haise slut, housewife, idk why am i writing this please help me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 16:52:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7369996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porn without plot. Weird fetishes. Sasaki is fucked up. Literally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Housewife

" Ariimaaa.. A-ah.. Arima-saaan.." _Haise mewled out loudly, like a woman desperate for a cock deep inside. His mind was black as he felt the large length violating his tight hole, that was sore and overly used for past couple of days. His mouth was wide open, with tongue hanging out, his eyes dripping with lust, all teary, his cheeks red. Haise was pressed against the bathroom wall, his face almost kissing it, his feet not touching the floor, since he was held up by Arima, who was gripping on his thighs tightly, mercilessly thrusting inside the hole, enjoying the way Haise screamed and begged for more. Ah yes, Haise loved being teased and tortured during sex. He loved his tight little hole violated and left wide, he loved having his insides filled with warm semen that would drip out slowly. He loved having his porcelain, pale skin ruined and marked with bites and bruises. He loved his hair pulled, and lips eaten by his partner. He was ready to keep his legs spread for hours, and allow all the energy to be sucked out of his body. The house he took care of looked perfect every day, and he was not lazy to clean it at all. No, he enjoyed working, because he knew Arima is working hard 24/7._ _  
_

_"YES!"_ _  
_

_He cried out, semi transparent liquid dripping out of his cock, feeing his sensitive spot being hit._

 

_"You want it hard and fast there?"_

_Arima whispered, ready to give his beautiful housewife ultimate pleasure and leave him filled with cum on the cold bathroom floor just like he liked it.  
_

 

_"Y-yeah..- Ah!! P-please.. Please Arima-san, make me.. Make me yours.."_ _  
_

_He begged, gripping on the bathroom wall. Haise felt his sweet spot hit over and over again, making him scream and curl his toes, spraying hot salty liquid all over the wall._

_Not long after, the wife was dropped on the cold floor that will certainly hurt his sensitive, fragile body. He laid there, semen dripping out of him as he wiggled his tired leg around, with a twisted smile on his face that made him look adorable._  
__  


_"Let's play again tonight.."  
_

_Haise spoke, and the white reaper nodded. "I'll be bringing a friend. I think you'll like him. He knows to be rough, but you'll be good with him, won't you?"_  
__  


_"I will.. I will give my best."_


End file.
